The Legend of Zelda: Heroes of Time
by knigsonic
Summary: An evil is rising. A young boy, and a young mare, both left to be guarded by The Great Deku Tree by their passing mothers, shall one day grow up to defeat the dark ones, and save two worlds. An MLPXOcarina of Time and Majoras Mask crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

Escape

That's all that was going through her mind. Just escape. She rode her horse away from the burning castle, escaping the fires of war.

She had just lost her husband to the opposing army as they stormed the castle. She had managed to grab her baby boy after her husband told her to run, minutes before he was slaughtered. She wanted to cry, but she knew she had to escape with her boy. She had made it to the stables and had jumped onto her horse, Celestia, who was to be giving birth soon, and rode her out. However, one of the opposing soldiers spotted her as she rode through the fields, and managed to shoot an arrow at her. The arrow hit its mark, going right through her and her horse as she rode out of sight.

She rode and rode for what felt like hours, until she reached the forbidden woods. She and Celestia continued to ride into the woods, until finally they reached a clearing. Celestia looked at her master, noticing her wound and frowned. They were not gonna make it. The arrow that they were shot with was dipped in poison. Celestia watched as her master got off of her, only to fall to her knees. Celestia trotted over to her and nudged her.

"Master… Everything is going to be alright…" Celestia said as her master looked up to her and smiled.

"Your right… My old friend." She said as she held her boy in her arms. Suddenly a shadow loomed over them and they looked above them, with their mouths dropping. Right in front of their very eyes, the largest tree in the entire forest, moved, leaning over them.

 **"Who dares enter my forest?"** The tree asked them, as the woman looked at it and bowed.

"Oh great one, my name is Rachael, and I and my horse Celestia have rode into your forest to escape the fires of war. Please, we have been mortally wounded. Would you please watch over my boy?" She asked the tree.

 **"Oh brave mother, you were right to come into my forest. I can sense a great destiny linked to this young boy. He will one day rise to be a great hero. But he will not go it alone Celestia. I sense you are with child, correct?"** The tree asked her to which she nodded. **"Your child will grow up with this young boy, and will be a loyal mare to the end. Together, they will defeat the dark one, and save the kingdom."** He said as Celestia smiled at hearing this, only to fall over in pain as she felt the foal kicking.

"Its… Its time!" She said in pain. Rachael struggled to her knees and moved over to her horse and watched as the young foal began pushing against her mother's flesh to get out. Rachael looked at her old friend in fear. Celestia looked back and nodded, knowing she wasn't gonna survive much longer. Rachael gulped nodding back, and pulling out a knife, slit Celestia's belly open, where her young alicorn foal, light purple with a dark blue mane and tail with a pink and purple streak going down them, and what appeared to be a star on both sides of her flank.

"Shes beautiful." Rachael told Celestia and shown her the young foal. Celestia smiles grateful that she got to see her daughter before she died and kisses her foal.

"Be Brave… Be Strong… Twilight Sparkle…" She said with her dying breath before finally collapsing, passing away. Rachael held the young foal and moved over to her young boy who was fast asleep.

"Oh Great Tree, please watch over them in safety." She said to the Tree as he slowly smiled. **"You have my word, I the Great Deku Tree, promise that nothing will harm these two under my watch."**

She nodded and set the young foal next to her son, who stretched out , and hugged her, both still asleep, with the young foal's wings unknowingly gently wrapping around the boy to keep him warm. Rachael smiled at the sight before her and kissed her boy's forehead before running out of strength. "My son… I know two will do great things with your lives. I wish I could see you two save the kingdom… but it seems my time is near its end. Be brave…. Link"

9 YEARS LATER

A young child was running through the Kokiri Village, laughing as his companion ran after him, giggling after they had set up a prank. They jumped into the bushes and watched as Mido stepped out of his house only for a bucket of water to suddenly fall onto him.

"GAH! LINK! TWILIGHT! ILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" He yelled stomping back inside to change his clothes as Link and Twilight were rolling around in the bushes laughing their heads off.

"Hehe, that was great Link!" Twilight said whipping a tear of laughter from her eye. "Hey, do you think Saria would like to play?" She asked Link, her best friend in the whole wide world. Link sat up smiling stood up adjusting his belt.

"I don't see why not?" He said as they climbed out of the bushes. Link brushed some of the leaves outta Twilight's mane chuckling. "Man these things sure love getting stuck in there, don't they?" He asked jokingly as Twilight giggled rolling her eyes.

"Come on. Lets go see Saria! I know your dying to show her what you made!" She said motioning to his pouch. Link looked back there and nodded, and began walking towards Saria's house with her. Saria was just stepping out of her house when she saw Link and Twilight about to knock on her house.

"Oh there you are! I was about to come over to see you two!" Saria said as her fairy flew out from her house and landed on Twilight's head, to which the group chuckled. Link smiled and turned towards Saria.

"We were wondering if youd like to play today." Link said as Saria nodded her head.

"Sure! Sounds great!" Saria reaches back into her house and grabs her Ocarina, and follows Link and Twilight towards the clearing where they always played.


	2. Chapter 2: The Summoning

Link, Twilight, and Saria made their way towards the clearing the loved playing in. As they made their way, Link grabbed something out of his item pouch to show Saria while they were playing. Twilight spread her wings and took to the sky flying in circles with Saria's fairy companion, as Saria began playing her Ocarina, having Link dance around with her. A few minutes later, Link sat down on a rock beside Saria as Twilight landed and sat beside him.

"Hehe, That was great!" Link said as he whipped the sweat from his head. Saria giggled and noticed the item Link had on him.

"Hey Link, whats that?" She asked. Link looked down and realized she was talking about his item.

"Oh! This is something I made! It's a slingshot!" He said showing her.

"Hehe, he gets such crazy ideas at times, doesn't he?" Twilight asked jokingly to Saria who smiled and nodded.

"Remember the time he predicted that in the future the entire land will be flooded, or that in the past, people used to live in the sky?" Saria said laughing as Link scratched the back of his head slightly embarrassed.

"Well, this Slingshot has got to be the least crazy idea Ive had, right?" He said as he suddenly shot down an apple from a nearby tree. Twilight and Saria smiled watching the fruit fall to the ground.

"Hey! That was cool! Let me try!" Saria said as she took the Slingshot and shot down a pear.

As Link ran to get the fruit, Twilight heard a strange rustling sound coming from the bushes. "Hello? Is anyone there?" She asked walking over to them. However, the sound stopped as she got near them. She lit up her horn and moved the bush branches out of the way, only to find nothing.

"Hmm… oh well" She muttered to herself as she returned to her friends. Link sat down and handed Twilight a piece of his apple as she returned.

"Hey, why did you go over there?" He asked her as she looked back.

"I… thought I heard something… but I guess it was nothing." She said looking back towards Link and taking a bite of the apple. Saria looked up to see the sun setting.

"Well, I guess its getting late… we should probably head back." She said to her friends. Link nodded and got up, grabbing his Slingshot and putting it back in his item pouch.

"Say Saria… Ive been having these weird dreams for the past few weeks…" Link said to Saria who turned back towards him.

"Its raining, and me and Twilight are standing in front of a large house with pointy tops-""That sounds like a Castle." Saria said interrupting Link.

"A castle? Whats that? Is there one deep in the forest?" Link asked Saria as they entered the Kokiri Village.

"The Great Deku Tree says its something far away from the forest." Saria told him as they approached Link and Twilight's house. Link turned towards the exit to the forest sighing as he climbed up with Twilight following him.

"Twilight… I wonder… What the rest of the world looks like…" Link said to his friend as he petted her mane.

"I don't know… But maybe someday we will be able to find out!" She said as she yawned and went inside. Link nodded and waved goodbye to Saria before going inside as well.

Later that night

The Great Deku Tree sat there guarding his forest once again, as he did every day and night, for the past hundred years. However, The Great Deku Tree could sense that tonight was not gonna be like any other night. A strange rustling sound came from the bushes once more, causing the Great Deku Tree to turn towards the sound.

" **WHO DARES ENTER MY FOREST?! ANSWER ME!** " He demanded as a single eye ball opened up looking at him. Suddenly the creature lunged at the Great Deku Tree, eating a massive hole in the front of him. The monster snickered as it made its way inside. The Great Deku Tree then remained still, frozen in place by the monster. However, a small fairy had noticed what had happened to the Great Deku Tree and flew out from her hiding place over to him.

"Great Deku Tree! Are you alright?" she asked.

" **Na.. Vi? Is… is that you? There… There seems to be an evil… Creature inside me… Navi… the Boy and pony… bring them… here… Hurry! There isn't… Much time…** " The Great Deku Tree said before Navi flew away. She flew until she found Link and Twilight's home and entered inside to find the young boy sleeping in his bed, cuddling up to his friend.

"HEY!" Navi shouted as Twilight suddenly jolted from the bed and into the air, wings flapping so she didn't fall onto the ground.

"Wh-Who are you?" Twilight asked looking at the fairy before her.

"Hi! Im Navi! The Great Deku Tree has sent me to summon you and your friend immediately! Come on, we need to hurry!" She said before noticing Link was still asleep. Sighing, Twilight poked his side with her horn causing him to bolt up.

"HUH? WHO? WHAT? WHERE?" he shouted before noticing the Fairy floating by Twilight. "Twilight? Whats going on?" he asked climbing out of bed.

"This fairy here just showed up saying The Great Deku Tree ha summoned us!" Twilight said before Navi flew up to Link.

"Hi! My names Navi! Whats your names?" she asked kindly.

"My names Link, and this is my best friend, Twilight Sparkle!" "Pleasure to meet you! But nows not the time to get to know one another, we better hurry! Something awful has happened to the Great Deku Tree!" Navi said. Link and Twilight nodded and ran outside, before Link tripped and fell face first onto the ground. Thankfully, a heart fell from a nearby tree and landed on him. Link slowly picked himself up grumbling as Twilight landed next to him giggling. Link however noticed that some of the plantlife was beginning to die.

"Whats going on?" Link asked standing up.

Navi flew over to him and said "The Great Deku Tree has been cursed! And he needs the two of you to break it! Lets go!"


End file.
